Kevin's Other Side
by Desi-poo
Summary: Kevin is in a band with three guys from SouthSide High and no one knows, but someone is about to find out. What do they think? Are they mad? Is Kevin's band any good?
1. Chapter 1

The new All Time Low record Last Young Renegade came out and it is so good. I have some ideas from it. It has given me a lot of inspiration. The songs in referenced in this chapter are Dirty Laundry and Dark Side Of Your Room both by All Time Low. I don't own any All Time Low songs or lyrics or the show Riverdale.

It was the day that Joaquin was supposed to escort Moose, Kevin, and Archie into the Whyte Wyrm. The plan was to see of Moose recognized the people who had jumped him. The only problem is that Kevin was a no show.

"Where is Kevin?" Moose asked, looking a bit agitated that the preppy kid hadn't shown up for their meeting. He felt a little weird being around Joaquin, knowing that he was Kevin's boyfriend and that he had tried to hook up with Kevin. Joaquin was a little worried that Kevin didn't show up, but figured that he probably got stuck doing homework or something and just forgot to text.

"I don't know," Said Archie, shrugging his shoulders, "But we can't stand around here waiting for him. We need to go inside." The rest of the group nodded at that.

"Play it cool, just like we said. Keep eye contact to a minimum." Said Joaquin, looking both Moose and Archie in the eyes. They all nodded.

"Moose, if you see the guy who jumped you, we leave, and we call the sheriff." Archie spoke directly to Moose and looked to see both him and Joaquin nodding.

They all turned and walked to the door of the Whyte Wyrm where they heard live music playing and could hear people yelling. The Whyte Wyrm was known to host a local high school band sometimes, as the owner was the father of one of the band members. Joaquin knew of the band, but did know who the members were as he didn't much pay attention to them. He did know that they went to Southside High, and that a lot of girls were crazy for them, but he never really listened to the music himself. As the three teenagers walked into the club, they noticed the pool tables were pushed back and there were about 100 people singing along to the music and Serpents sitting to the back and to the sides also enjoying the show. The band was in the middle of a song and all the guys noticed it was pretty good, but didn't pay much attention to the band until the song was over and he started talking into the microphone.

"Thanks guys! We've got a few more songs for you! Thanks for coming out!"

All three boys who had just walked into the club snapped their necks up to look at the stage and what they saw shocked them all. It was Kevin, dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a nice gray t-shirt with a guitar over his shoulder.

"So, Kev, this next song we're gonna play," started one of the band members with a sly look on his face.

"Yeah?" Kevin said, grabbing the mic with one hand and turning slightly to look at the boy with a warning look on his face.

"I was wondering who it's about, anyone we know?" The boy said looking innocent, but Kevin could tell it was anything but.

"Oh no. We may be in front of people, Alex, but I am not spilling this." Kevin shook his head and sent the boy, Alex, a coy look.

Alex, however, wouldn't let that deter him and turned to the crowd. "Guys, Kevin here has a secret boyfriend he won't tell us about. Isn't that rude." He looked right at Kevin as he said this.

Kevin just chuckled and said into the mic, "Well, if you weren't such a fucking freak, maybe I'd bring him around." He laughed at the appalled expression on Alex's face. Alex then turned to the mic and said lowly, "You like my freakiness. Don't lie." And waggled his brow at Kevin suggestively. Kevin just leaned back and laughed saying, "Start the damn song." With that, the song began.

Joaquin was looking up at Kevin the whole time not really sure what to think about his boyfriend up there on stage, but he was interested to see how the band sounded. He looked at the other two boys with him and realized that they didn't know either that Kevin was in a band. Archie turned to him an asked, "Did you know about this?" Joaquin shook his head no and went back to watching his boyfriend on stage. The song was amazing and really did describe his relationship with Kevin.

The chorus was his favorite part and he loved how Kevin got a little smile on his face as he sang it. He really put his heart out in this song and it made Joaquin feel special. Kevin was always telling Joaquin that even though they came from different sides of Riverdale they still both had their own problems and that he wanted to work through them. Joaquin had done some things that he wasn't proud of, but Kevin never pushed him to spill what he did and he always supported him and encouraged him never to change who he was just because other people didn't agree with his lifestyle. Kevin never tried to change him and Joaquin was very grateful for that.

 _Dirty laundry is piling in his room_ _  
_ _He's got his secrets, yeah I got mine too_ _  
_ _I don't care about what you did_ _  
_ _Only care about what we do_ _  
_ _Dirty laundry_ _  
_ _Looks good on you_

Before Joaquin knew it, the song was over and the crowd (which was mostly filled with girls, but there were some guys) was going crazy. "Thank you so much, you guys!" Kevin said with a huge smile on his face. "We've got one more song for you guys, but before that, incase you didn't know, I am Kevin," he pointed to himself. "That's Alex on guitar," he said pointing to a skinny boy with shaggy brown hair on his left. "That's Casper on bass," he pointed to a muscular boy with shaggy blonde hair on his right. "And behind me is Caleb on drums," he moved to the side and pointed to a, slightly less muscular than Casper, boy with short brown hair who banged on the drums a little. "And we," Kevin smiles and finishes, "are The Renegades." Kevin smiles and the crowd goes wild, clapping and cheering for them.

"Wait, Kev! You forgot the most important thing." Alex said raising both his hands in the air. Kevin turned and looked at him with a puzzled expression and then his expression cleared as he remembered and he got a huge smile on his face.

"Oh shit! I did forget," he said, looking at Alex. He turned back to crowd. "So, guys, we've been a band for three years now-"

"Almost four," cut in Casper.

Kevin pointed him at, "Right. We've been a band for three, going on four years and we've accomplished some pretty cool stuff so far, but we thought we'd take it to the next level this year. We've won the South Side Battle of the Bands two years now-"

"In a row," interjects Alex.

Kevin rolls his eyes, but smiles, "Yes, in a row, and we thought that this year we'd go out for the North Side Battle of the Bands!" The crowd starts cheering and Alex whoops into the microphone.

Kevin smiles and says to the crowd, "Yes! Its amazing, guys! We rocked the audition and now we're in so come out and support us! We want every one of you lovely motherfuckers to come see and support us. We love you all so much and we wouldn't have gotten even this far without you guys." Kevin smiles out at the crowd again and Alex pumps his fists in the air.

"We would have gone out for the North Side Battle of the Bands sooner if Kevin, here, wasn't such a perfectionist." Alex states and rolls his eyes, but smiles at his best friend. Kevin shrugs and deadpans, "I want to win." At that the whole crowd laughs and whoops.

"This last song, is Dark Side Of Your Room," Kevin states and the crowd goes wild. The lights go dark and the opening cords start and the lights come back on. Joaquin likes this song a lot and he looks over at the other guys in the group and see that they like it as well, but when the chorus hits, Moose looks a little uncomfortable.

 _Boy, you make a fool of my heart_ _  
_ _You don't know what you do to me_ __

 _With nights like these_ _  
_ _Who needs the days?_ _  
_ _I shut my eyes and sleep them away_ _  
_ _I'm on the dark side of your room_ _  
_ _With the notches on your bedpost_ __

 _With friends like you_ _  
_ _Who needs friends?_ _  
_ _I shut my mouth_ _  
_ _And we do it all again_ _  
_ _I'm on the dark side of your room_ _  
_ _With the notches on your bedpost_

With Moose looking slightly uncomfortable as the song goes on, he begins to think that the song is about him. _Maybe Moose is one of the closeted guys Kevin was with before?_ Joaquin thinks to himself. Before he can continue to think too much about it, the song is over and Kevin is thanking the crowd for coming and the band starts packing up their instruments, with the exception of the drum set.

While the band was packing up their gear Moose, Joaquin, and Archie all turned to each other. "I can't believe Kevin is in a band." Moose stated in astonishment. "And they're really good!" He exclaimed looking at Archie and Joaquin. "Yeah. It's really great, but we need to focus on the mission of tonight: finding the guy who beat you up, Moose," Archie said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Yeah, okay," Moose said back and started looking around. At that moment, Joaquin saw Kevin across the room walk up to the bar and get a water and started to walk over to him.

"Hey, there, Preppy," Joaquin said with a smirk forming across his face and folding his arms. Kevin nearly spit out his water all over the bar, but quickly swallowed and turned around with wide eyes.

"Joaquin? What are you doing here?" He looked over Joaquin's shoulder and saw Archie and Moose. His eyes got even wider. "We were supposed to meet up. To find the dude who attacked Moose. Oh my gosh." He looked back over at Joaquin. "I am so sorry. I completely forgot." He paused as his eyes got even wider, if that was possible. "Did you see…?"

Joaquin spoke up now as a soft smile formed on his lips, "Did I see you perform? Yes, I did. And I have to say: you are really good," He walked up to Kevin and placed his hands on his hips, his soft smile turned sly, "Why didn't you tell me you were in a band?"

"Are you mad?" Kevin asked nervously.

Joaquin face turned to one of surprise, "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Cuz I didn't tell you," Kevin started chewing on his fingernail and looked down at to floor.

Joaquin could tell that Kevin was truly worried about him being upset with him so he took a step back and grabbed the hand that Kevin was chewing and held with both of his, eyes shining softly. "I'm not mad you Kevin, you obviously haven't told many people as your friends didn't even know. I'm glad I know now though so I can cheer you on. I'll even come to the North Side Battle of the Bands and cheer for you if you want."

Kevin looked up at Joaquin with a hopeful expression and smiled hugely. He then gave Joaquin a bone crushing hug for a few seconds and then pulled back and gave him a long kiss. "Om my gosh, Kevin!" At that voice the two boys jump apart and Kevin cursed softly as Alex sauntered up to them. "Aren't you going to introduce me, he said to Kevin."

Kevin sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, "I would rather not, but seeing as I'm caught then I guess so," Kevin turned towards Alex, "Alex, this is Joaquin," he said gesturing to Joaquin, "Joaquin, Alex," He said gesturing to Alex. Joaquin and Alex shook hands.

"You look familiar, do you go to Southside High?" Alex asked Joaquin.

"Yes."

Alex suddenly snapped his fingers, "We have math together third period!" he smiled at Kevin and Joaquin excitedly, happy to remember Kevin's boyfriend.

Joaquin smiled back at him, "Yeah, I remember you."

In that moment Casper and Caleb walked up to them and introduced themselves. "So, Joaquin, what are your intentions with my best friend Kevin?" Alex asked pointedly. "OMG! Alex! Can you not right now!?" Kevin burst out. Alex turned and looked pointedly at Kevin, "Kevin, you are dating someone from the Southside, possibly a Serpent, not that there is anything wrong with that as they let us play here and genuinely like our music, but I want to make sure that you are being taken care of," Alex said in all seriousness.

Joaquin just smiled as Kevin grumbled and looked away, "I really like Kevin and I want us to work so I'm gonna try my hardest to make it work," Joaquin took Kevin's hand and smiled up at him. Kevin smiled back softly. Pleased with this answer, Alex, Casper, and Caleb turned and went to flirt some girls who came to see the show.

Joaquin and Kevin decided they should go find Moose and Archie before they got themselves into any trouble with the Serpents and as they were walking to the door Kevin got tons of pats and congrats from different Serpent's. "They really like and respect your music," Joaquin smiled at Kevin and Kevin felt a blush rise to is cheeks. Kevin just shrugged in response. He would never admit it, but it meant a lot to him that Joaquin's liked and respected his music and their relationship.

Once they got outside, they found Archie and Moose standing outside waiting, Archie noticed them first. "Moose didn't recognize any of the guys in there. You did great, by the way, Kevin."

"Thanks Archie." Kevin smiled at him.

"You were totally amazing, Kev. I think you have a real shot at beating the Pussycats in the Battle of the Bands." Moose looked down and smiled shyly at the ground.

Kevin hesitated a little at that, "Thanks, Moose." Moose looked up and smiled widely at him. At this Joaquin grabbed Kevin's hand and suggested it time for them all to leave before they got into trouble. Moose and Archie agreed, making their way over to Archie's car. Joaquin tugged Kevin's hand as he started to make his over as well, "Why don't you come by my place for a while?"

Kevin smiled at that and said with a slow smile "Of course."

"Hey, Kev, you need a ride home?" Archie yelled out the window of his car.

"No, I'm good!" Kevin replied without breaking eye contact with Joaquin. With that, Archie took off, leaving Joaquin and Kevin behind. They started walking over to Kevin's bike before Kevin stopped them, "Let me text Alex and my dad real quick. Let them know what's up."

"Okay."

Kevin quickly sent out a text to Alex, _I'm riding home with Joaquin. Cover for me with my dad?_ He didn't wait for a reply, knowing that Alex would say yes and typed out a text to his dad, _Riding home with Alex and crashing at his place._ With that done, Joaquin got on the back of is bike with Kevin climbing on behind him and hugging him tightly around the waist. Joaquin smiled back at him and then they took off down the road. Once they got outside Joaquin's trailer they disembarked and went inside. Joaquin opened the door and walked through it with Kevin walking in behind him. When the door was shut and locked, Joaquin grabbed Kevin's arm, swung him around, and gently shoved him against the door. Placing both hands on either side of Kevin's head Joaquin leaned in close and whispered, "You were amazing up there, Kev. Honestly."

Kevin beamed down at the shorter boy and whispered, almost nervously, "Really?"

Joaquin smiled and murmured a mhm and whispered, eyes half way closed, "And so sexy, too."

Kevin felt his face get hot at that. Joaquin noticed, smiled a sly smile, and leaned in to kiss Kevin on the lips. It was a kiss that started out sweet, but quickly turned passionate as Kevin gripped Joaquin's waist and Joaquin cupped the back of Kevin's neck with one and used to the other to steady himself against the door. After a moment of kissing, Joaquin pulled away, grabbed Kevin's hand, and backed up from the door. He led Kevin over to the bedroom and gently pushed him down on the bed.

Crawling on top of Kevin, Joaquin straddled his waist and reconnected their mouths in a wave of passionate kisses that seemed to roll into each other. Joaquin then kissed down Kevin's neck and sucking Kevin's neck, paying extra attention to the sensitive spot that made Kevin suck in a breath. Kevin's hands roamed over Joaquin's back underneath his shirt. He loved feeling the tight, rigid muscles of his boyfriend. Kevin broke the kiss to push of Joaquin's jacket and pull off his t-shirt. Sitting up, Kevin started to kiss his way down Joaquin's stomach and Joaquin threaded his fingers through Kevin's hair, pulling every so slightly. Joaquin took his hands out of Kevin's hair and pulled off his shirt, pushing him back down and kissing him again.

Kevin rolled them over so he was now on top and started peppering Joaquin's chest with light kisses. He trailed back up and sucked a little on Joaquin's neck, making the shorter boy moan and whimper when Kevin licked the sensitive spot just below his ear. Both boys could feel themselves getting extremely turned on by this make out session, but knew they weren't ready to take the next step. They hadn't been dating for too long, Kevin's dad didn't even know about them and Joaquin wanted their first time to be special and something that they didn't have to hide from anyone. Kevin leaned over Joaquin, looking him in the eyes with an emotion that Joaquin was sure was reflected in his eyes as well, but that they both weren't ready to voice. Kevin leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Joaquin's mouth as Joaquin ran his fingers through Kevin's hair.

Releasing Joaquin's mouth and sitting up, "I better go take a shower. I'm all dried sweat and grossness." Joaquin smiled and sat up, a sly smile forming on his face. "Better make it a cold one," Joaquin said, then laughed at Kevin's appalled expression and red cheeks.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Kevin shook his head at his boyfriend laughing his ass off and smiled a small smile, loving how carefree Joaquin was around him. He got up and went to take a quick shower.

When he returned to the darkened bedroom, with just the moonlight from the slightly opened shades shining on the bed, ten minutes later, in a pair of sweat pants that he left there a while ago, Joaquin was laying under the covers fast asleep; his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Kevin took a moment to look at Joaquin's face; he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Kevin got into the bad, trying not to disturb Joaquin, he settled in on his back and Joaquin, feeling him get in, turned over and draped his arm over Kevin's waist. Kevin smiled and with the weight of Joaquin's arm on his waist and the happiness of the night, he fell into a deep sleep full of blissful dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. The All Time Low songs featured in this chapter are from their new album, Last Young Renegade and the songs are: "Last Young Renegade," "Nightmares," and "Good Times." I do not own any of these songs or the show Riverdale. I hope you guys enjoy this and please comment your thoughts.

The day had finally come. The day of the North Side battle of the bands. If he had to admit it, Kevin was a bit nervous. He had never really played in front of his friends before, except for the night that Archie and Moose had stumbled upon him and his band at the Whyte Wyrm. He had practiced for this for a long time. They won the South Side Battle of the Bands two years in a row and they had played multiple shows in other states. The Renegades had a pretty good following, but this was different for Kevin. More personal. They were playing a song tonight that meant a lot to him and may mean something to the people of Riverdale.

"You ready for this?" Alex asked as he walked up to Kevin. Kevin turned and looked at him.

Kevin took a deep breath then answered, "Yeah." He smiled a small smile at Alex.

"You're gonna be great, Kev. I may shit on you for all the times you made us practice, but, to be honest, I'm actually glad you did. We're good. _You're_ good." Alex patted Kevin on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Kevin looks up and smiled gratefully at Alex. "Thanks, Alex. I appreciate that."

Looking over Alex's shoulder, Kevin could see the rest of the band warming up and looking over to his left he could see his dad walking over to them. "Hey Sheriff Keller!" Alex said.

"Hello, Alex," Sheriff Keller said back with a nod in his direction.

Alex excused himself as the sheriff walked over to them and placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders. "How're you feeling, son?" Kevin looked down and too the side with wide eyes. "To be honest, dad? A bit nervous," He looked up at his dad. "I just don't want to screw this up. It means a lot. I want to win this for us."

"Kev, you guys are good. The entire female population of South Side High is out there to support you guys and bunch of the South Side Serpent are here," He took his hands of Kevin's shoulders and folded them across his chest. "Joaquin is here. He's excited to see you play. I am too. You're friends are going to support you, Kev. You guys are good." Kevin had ended up telling his dad about Joaquin a few days after the Whyte Wyrm incident.

"Thanks Sheriff!" Alex said cheekily as he passed by. Kevin and his dad chuckled softly. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Kev. I'm gonna go get a seat."

"Okay." With that the Sheriff walked off and back out into the audience to get a good seat.

Kevin went back to his thoughts as he waited for the show to start. He had already tuned his guitar, but he was going check it again later right before they went on to make sure it was still tuned. Waiting to perform was always nerve wracking, no matter how times he had been in this position. He kept thinking, however, how his dad told him Joaquin was out there. Kevin knew his boyfriend was there because he had texted him when he got there and even came back stage to give him a good luck kiss. Kevin was glad that Joaquin was there. It made this whole situation a little less nerve wracking knowing that his boyfriend supported him. It also helped that their South Side High fans and even the South Side Serpents were there to show them support.

At that moment the mayor walked on the stage and thanked everyone for coming out to support the various acts of the night and the show began. With each act going on, Kevin started to feel a bit more at ease. He knew that the Pussy Cats were going to close the show, because they won last year, but The Renegades were playing a few sets before them and that was there shot to blow everyone away.

Kevin also wondered how everyone would react to his outfit of choice tonight. It was a little different than what his friends were used to seeing him dressed in. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white Deathly Hallows muscle tee, and back Toms. The act before the Renegades was on and Kevin, Alex, and Casper checked that there instruments were tune one more time. The Mayor was on stage announcing their band and the guys stood in a huddle and gave each other a quick pep talk and then they walked on stage.

The lights on the stage were bright and Kevin was a little grateful because it kept him from seeing the crowd properly. As he got to the center of the stage, right in front of the microphone, it was like all his worries and nervousness went away. He was in his element, the whole band was in their element and they were ready for this.

"Hello, Riverdale!" Kevin said into the microphone with a huge smile on his face. "We are The Renegades and we have a few songs for you, if that's okay?" He smiled out at the crowd as the fans from the Whyte Wyrm whooped and hollered.

"This first song is Last Young Renegade." With that he started playing the fist chords and the rest of the band kicked in. The pre chorus and the chorus was Kevin's favorite part of the song because it reminded him a lot of summer and love that was lost but was found again.

 _You said you're sick and tired of it, it  
But I need you morning, night, and day  
I miss you every single way-ay-ay  
We said forever but forever wouldn't wait for us_

 _You were my last young renegade heartache  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling  
We had to say goodbye  
I want to know that you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere down this road  
You were my last young renegade heartache  
How could I let you, how could I let you go?_

The song ended and Kevin felt that it was executed perfectly. He looked at the rest of his band while the crowd clapped. Once the crowd died down, Kevin felt he should introduce the band, considering he heard a few "Is that Kevin?" when he first walked on stage. "My name is Kevin. That's Alex on lead guitar," He pointed to his right, "Casper on bass," He pointed to his left, "And, "Caleb on drums. This next song is gonna be a little darker, so bare with us."

With that they started in on the next song. This song was a bit darker than the stuff they usually wrote, but it was important that they play it tonight. It was a song that no one from the North Side had heard, aside from the sheriff, but it was important for them all to hear. The verse's were a little haunting but Kevin sang the chorus with the emotion of a scared child.

 _Now there's a ghost in the back of this room_ _  
_ _And I don't like it_ _  
_ _I fall asleep with my covers pulled up_ _  
_ _And try to fight it_ _  
_ _I gotta say it's hard to be brave_ _  
_ _When you're alone in the dark_ _  
_ _I told myself that I wouldn't be scared_ _  
_ _But I'm still having nightmares_ _  
_ _I'm still having nightmares (but I'm still having nightmares)_

This song was a song that Kevin wrote right after finding Jason's body. How Jason must have felt to want to run away. How Kevin had wanted to run away multiple times before as well. Maybe the two of them weren't that different after all. Kevin had always thought that they had nothing in common, but they wanted run form something. Something made Jason want to run away; something awful had gotten him killed. What was it? Kevin didn't know. The image of Jason's dead body still haunted him sometimes when he closed his eyes and he hoped that writing and playing this song would help him to move on. He hoped playing it in front of his classmates would help him most of all.

Thinking about the demons Jason had made Kevin think of his own demons. His mother didn't like that he was gay and left him and his father because of it. It was something that Kevin thought didn't bother him anymore, but he was quick to find out that it still did. He thought he pushed those memories away, but they crawled back and haunting him in a way they didn't before.

When the song had finished, it was quiet for a beat before the entire audience was up on their feet clapping and hollering for this band. Kevin knew this song would have a strong impact, but he didn't think it would be that big. If he was honest with himself, he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders when he was done singing. Looking out into the crowd, he spotted a familiar mop of black hair and Kevin when saw Joaquin clapping and cheering for him, it made his heart swell and a lump form in his throat. Swallowing the lump he looked over at his band mates and gave them a huge grin.

As the crowd died down a bit, Kevin said into the mic, "We've got one more song for you guys. This one's a bit happier so feel free to stay on your feet and dance to the beat! It's called 'Good Times'." Kevin grinned a goofy grin at the rhyme.

The music started and the crowd started dancing. The South Side High girls came running up to the front of the stage and stood right in front of it, already knowing the song and more then ready for it. This song was about the good times and the good people of high school and life in general. How we should celebrate those times because they mean something and they are always going to mean something. As the chorus kicked in, the old fans sang and danced and the new ones just danced, but they all enjoyed the moment. This song was the perfect one to end the set with.

 _I never want to leave this sunset town_ _  
_ _But one day the time may come_ _  
_ _And I'll take you at your word_ _  
_ _And carry on_ _  
_ _I'll hate the goodbye_ _  
_ _But I won't forget the good times_ _  
_ _I won't forget the good times_

When the song ended the entire crowd was up on their feet cheering and clapping. The boys all took off or stepped out from behind their instruments and came to the front. Alex ran up to Kevin and tackled him a hug, then Casper joined and last, Caleb jumped in on it and they all collapsed on the floor, laughing, smiling, and riding the high of their very successful set. They all stood up when the mayor came out. As the mayor introduced them again, they all bowed, grabbed their guitars and drum sticks and walked off stage.

Back stage was a celebration for them. They were pumped as they packed up their gear and watched the rest of the show. In between sets, they had other performers come up to them and congratulate them on amazing they were. All the boys thanked each of them. After the fifth act came and left them, Alex ruffled Kevin's hair and said, "I told we were gonna be great, dude! We were do good out there. We're gonna win."

"Don't get too cocky, Alex. The Pussy Cats haven't gone on yet and they are really good too."

"Psh. The crowd loved us. We got this. Have faith, Kev." Kevin just rolled his eyes and watched the last set of the night, The Pussy Cats. They were good and a few minutes after they cleaned up their gear all the acts came out on to the stage.

"We have the results of this year's North Side Battle of the Bands!" said the mayor. "In third place we have, Danny Wilde!" The crowd cheered as Danny went up to get his third place trophy. "In second place we have, Josie and the Pussy Cats!" The girls went up to get their trophy and stand on the side next to Danny.

"It is time to announce the first place winners." The mayor took out an envelope and dramatically pulled out the card, "The Renegades!" With that, the crowd went nuts with applause and cheers. Kevin stood in a trance for half a second before Alex knocked him out of it and they all four ran up to grab the trophy and hold it up high. The crowd cheered for a full minute and Kevin was amazed that they liked the band so much.

After the cheering died down, the band went to the back to pack up their stuff and go meet up with their friends and families. Once out in the front, Kevin immediately saw his friends and Betty and Veronica ran up to him and tackled him in hugs. "Kevin! You were amazing!" Veronica squealed.

"I knew you could sing, but not like that! You were so good! Was that second song about Jason?" Betty complimented. Kevin nodded a bit.

"Thanks, guys."

"How come you never told us you were in a band, Kev?" Betty asked, looking slightly hurt and confused.

Kevin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, but before he could answer, Casper jumped in, "Kevin is a perfectionist and didn't want anyone from North Side to know until he was confident we would win the battle of the bands." Kevin smiled sheepishly at that.

"Kevin made us practice almost everyday for an entire year before we played in front of people for the first time," Alex added. "But we're glad, because it made us better and more confident," Caleb smiled at Kevin and they all gave him a giant hug.

"Thanks, guys," Ken laughed and hugged them all back. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Joaquin walking over to him and he broke away from everyone and left them to talk amongst each other.

"So, what did you think?" Kevin asked before Joaquin could say anything. Joaquin studied Kevin for a few seconds before he said anything and Joaquin searched his face for any sign of what he was thinking, but couldn't read anything. Kevin bit his lip while he waited. Joaquin suddenly grabbed the back of Kevin's neck and crashed their lips together. Not expecting the sudden movement, Kevin grabbed on to Joaquin's hips to steady himself and melted into the kiss. After a few moments Joaquin pulled back and gave him a slow smile. "Does that answer your question, Preppy?"

Kevin gave him a goofy grin back and nodded. "I'm glad you liked it," he whispered and Joaquin smiled bigger. "Of course I liked it. You and your band are really good. I think you're gonna go places, Kevin." Towards the end of the sentence, Joaquin's voice got a hint of sadness to it and he stepped back a bit, but Kevin pulled him back in with an arm around his waist and cupped his chin with his other hand.

"Wherever I go. Wherever my music takes me. There will always be spot for you there." Kevin smiled down at Joaquin and he could see the happy glint in the shorter boys eyes. They kissed again; a searing kiss full of promise that no matter what happened, they would make it work.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating the victory at Pop's with their family and friends. Once Kevin and his dad got home, Kevin showered and changed his clothes, thinking about the events of the night and the future. As he laid in bed awake, he thought about the promise he made to Joaquin; how there would always be a place for him with Kevin and he vowed to himself to never break that promise.


End file.
